heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Stop an Exploding Man
Where does it come from? This quest, this need to solve life’s mysteries, when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we’d be better off not looking at all, not delving, not yearning, but that’s not human nature, not the human heart, that is not why we are here. Yet still we struggle to make a difference, to change the world, to dream of hope, never knowing for certain who we will meet along the way, who among the world of strangers will hold our hand, touch our hearts, and share the pain of trying. We dream of hope. We dream of change, of fire, of love, of death, and then it happens—the dream becomes real, and the answer to the quest, this need to solve life’s mysteries finally shows itself, like the glowing light of a new dawn. So much struggle for meaning, for purpose, and in the end, we find it only in each other, our shared experience of the fantastic, and the mundane. The simple human need to find a kindred, to connect, and to know in our hearts that we are not alone. Plot summary Nathan and Peter's mother, Angela Petrelli, tells Nathan of Linderman's murder, while reassuring him Linderman's dream shall live on. Nathan concedes and accepts his role as the one the world needs after the inevitable tragedy. D.L. and Niki continue to search for Micah, but D.L. is unable to continue due to his wounds. He encourages Niki that she is strong enough to find Micah on her own without his help. She promises to come back for him and continues on her own. As Mr. Bennet and Mohinder move Thompson's body, Mr. Bennet tells Mohinder that the company used to stand for something, but has since been corrupt. Mr. Bennet then tries to tell Mohinder that Molly is dangerous and puts the lives of thousands at risk, but Mohinder vows he will never let Molly be used to hurt anyone. Mr. Bennet then reiterates the only thing important to him is protecting his family. Molly suddenly relapses and Mohinder goes to assist her, while Mr. Bennet receives a call from Claire, informing him of Ted's death and Sylar's adquisition of his nuclear abilities. Mr. Bennet then tells Peter that he is the only one capable of stopping Sylar and once the tracking system, Molly, is working again, he'll call him to give Sylar's location. Before hanging up, Mr. Bennet implores Peter to keep Claire safe. As Peter and Claire drive into an underground garage, Nathan stands waiting for them, unbeknownst to Claire. Claire argues with Peter for trusting Nathan, whom according her cares only for himself and has no interest in helping them. Peter reassures her they can trust him, and that Peter is afraid and needs his brother, who has never let him down, to help them find Sylar. As Peter goes to talk to Nathan, Claire moves to sneak out of the car, and as Peter tries to explain to Nathan their situation, he hears a stray thought from Nathan: "There's nothing you can do to stop it, Peter; we're all going to die." Angry, Peter accuses Nathan of lying and giving up, and when he returns to the car, he sees Claire is no longer inside. Claire, whilst running away, runs into Agnela. Peter than runs off to search for Claire but can't find her, and as he runs into the middle of the street, his nuclear ability begins to manifest itself, and he passes out, falling to the ground. At Molly's bedside, Matt learns of her ability to find anyone just by thinking about them. Molly reassures him she can't find everyone, Matt thinks she means someone like Sylar, whom she refers to as the Boogeyman, but Molly tells him the man she can't find is "a lot worse" than Sylar, and that she doesn't want to find him "because when I think about him... he can see me." At Mr. Bennet's behest, Molly finds Sylar still hiding out at Issac's loft; Mr. Bennet attempts calling Claire to tell Peter of Sylar's whereabouts, but Angela Petrelli answers, reassuring Mr. Bennet that Claire will be taken to a safe place. Mr. Bennet later speaks to Claire, and reassures her that she is safe with her grandmother and not to worry; he's got a plan and he'll go help Peter. Mr. Bennet tries to tell Matt they should find Peter Petrelli, but Matt impulsively decides to go after Sylar, even after Mr. Bennet says they'll need Peter; Mr. Bennet goes to find Peter on his own. While Peter is passed out, he has another clairvoyant vision, but this time of a past event. Peter watches as his mother, Simone and her father, Charles Deveaux, all meet on the roof of Charles' home. Here Peter learns Charles was one of those allied with Mr. Linderman, along with Peter's mother and Hiro's father. As no one can see Peter, he eavesdrops as Charles and Angela speak of the impending doom that awaits New York. Simone's father believes Linderman is betting on the wrong Petrelli brother, that Peter is the one the world needs to be healed; Peter has a compassionate heart and it is that hope and compassion, that Nathan does not possess, the world will need. Angela, however, sees Peter has a heart, but also claims he is ruled by too many insecurities, that Peter is weak, and after the inevitable tragedy, the world would turn to Nathan, not Peter. Charles then reveals he doesn't believe the explosion is inevitable, and expresses his content in not living long enough to know whether he or Angela is right. As Angela leaves, Charles reveals that he can see Peter. Ando arrives at Issac's loft, Sylar easily incapacitates him, holding him against a wall telepathically. Sylar reads Ando's copy of the final issue of 9th Wonders and muses about the possibility of being killed by a silly man like Hiro; right on cue, Hiro appears. Sylar dares Hiro to use his gift before Ando's head is cut off, then Hiro suddenly disappears, reappears by Ando's side, then both disappear before Sylar can even blink. While searching for Micah, Niki walks into a room to find her alter ego, Jessica, waiting for her and Micah's body on the ground. Jessica taunts Niki, saying she is weak and that "the wrong sister died." Jessica than begins to beat the distraught Niki. Matt arrives at Isaac's loft too late, only to find Sylar's painting of Kirby Plaza. Matt calls Mohinder and warns him that Sylar is coming; as Mohinder and Molly prepare to leave, they are too late; Molly reveals that Sylar is already there. Claire argues with Nathan and Angela, condemning them for not doing anything to stop Peter. Mrs Petrelli tells her his explosion is inevitable — can't be stopped, but Claire counters: "The future is not written in stone!" Claire asks Nathan how he could live with himself, doing nothing to stop Peter from accidentally killing millions of innocent people. When Angela tells her that she'll be safe with her family, Claire replies, "I already have a family", and dives out the window, falling several stories to run back to Kirby Plaza. Angela stops her son from going after Claire as they watch her run off. Jessica continues to fight Niki, and while she lies on the ground, Niki catches a reflection of herself, the real Jessica, telling her that she fights a fake, and she is strong enough to stop her. In a single punch, Niki disposes of the doppelganger, using her previously dormant super strength; Micah's body disappears and the unconscious look-alike reverts back to Candice. Niki hears Micah's voice, rips a locked door off its hinges, and reunites with her son. As Molly and Mohinder escape, they find D.L collapsed and Mohinder goes to help him; Molly tries to work the elevator to discover it has been shut down. Mohinder then tells Molly to keep an eye out. Ando and Hiro return to Yamagato Industries in Japan, and Hiro tells Ando he must stay there this time, that Ando has taught him courage and he is now a man, ready to do what is necessary to save the world. Hiro hands Ando the legendary sword. Ando tells him he'll need his weapon, but Hiro quotes his father: "It is not the weapon. It is the man." Before Hiro leaves, Ando tells him he "looks badass", and taking Ando's sword, Hiro teleports away, back to New York. Peter, supposedly in his dream state, wonders how he is there, talking to Charles who is still alive. Is it time travel, is he dreaming? Or is it Charles himself? Charles tells Peter that it really doesn't matter how he is there, just that he is there because he needs to be; Charles says he needed to hear the truth about the bomb, before he could save the world. Charles then tells him he is important, that his heart has the ability to love, unconditionally, and "in the end, all that really matters is love." Mr. Bennet then arrives, bringing Peter back to reality. Mr. Bennet assures Peter he will stay by his side and stop him if things should go wrong, that he owes Peter that much for saving Claire's life. As Peter thanks him, Mr. Bennet replies, "Call me Noah." At Kirby Plaza, Micah and Niki run into Mohinder helping D.L. when Linderman's guards arrive; Niki breaks of the door handle to buy them some time. Using his gift, Micah gets the elevator working as the group narrowly escapes the guards. Mr. Bennet and Peter arrive at the Plaza, but Sylar is nowhere to be seen. But then suddenly he appears behind Mr. Bennet and sends him flying several feet into a pillar. Finally Sylar and Peter stand-off, just as depicted in his painting. Sylar then lifts Peter into the air, saying that he won't let him "ruin it all, take all the glory." Matt arrives, firing several rounds at Sylar, who stops the bullets and sends them flying back at Matt, leaving him incapacitated and wounded. Micah, Niki, D.L., Mohinder, and Molly arrive downstairs and Mohinder goes to look after Matt. Sylar then rips a parking meter out of the ground, telekinetically, and knocks Peter down. As Sylar raises his arm to hit Peter again, Niki grabs his arm, rips the parking meter from him and hits Sylar down. Micah calls out to Niki to help D.L. as Peter gets up. He tells her to go back to her family, and using his newly acquired super strength, proceeds to relentlessly beat Sylar down into the concrete. Letting his rage get the best of him, Peter's nuclear power begins to manifest itself, but this time he is unable to control it. Sylar than begins to taunt him again: "Turns out you're the villain, Peter... I'm the Hero." Hiro appears behind him, "Sylar!" Sylar turns towards him, "You!" Hiro charges him and stabs him in the chest, leaving him to fall to the ground. Peter desperately turns to Hiro: "Hiro, you can stop this... ...I need you to kill me!" Before Hiro can make a move, Sylar telekinetically throws him into a building; Hiro instinctively teleports away. Sylar has a final vision and then seemingly dies. Claire arrives, the only one present that is capable of stopping Peter. She takes her fathers gun and points it at Peter; crying, she can't bring herself to do it: "Tell me there's another way, please!" Suddenly, her father heroically swoops, comforting her and reassuring her that there is another way: "The future isn't written in stone." Peter tells Nathan he can't control Ted's power, but Nathan says he's not leaving him, that there's another way and Peter knows it. Peter tells him he can't let him die, and Nathan responds, "And I can't let everyone else. You saved the cheerleader, so we could save the world." Peter responds, "I love you, Nathan." "I love you too. You ready?" Nathan grabs hold of him, and they fly off into the night's sky. Claire watches the distant explosion, only moments later, high in the atmosphere. As the authorities arrive, Matt is taken away in an ambulance. Mohinder comforts Molly, who is worried about Matt, her hero. Mr. Bennet goes to Claire's side, wrapping his coat around her. He suggests they go home, where Claire jokes about their house burning down. Mr. Bennet responds, "Home is anywhere our family is together." Claire asks, "You've got a plan, right?" They stand and head on home. A trail of blood is shown from where Sylar fell, leading to a manhole cover left open on the ground. Where a Cockroach is crawling over the half open drain Starring * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Zachary Quinto as Sylar * Leonard Roberts as D.L. Hawkins * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Ali Larter as Niki Sanders * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Adair Tishler as Molly Walker Memorable quotes "You saved the cheerleader so that we could save the world." Nathan to Peter. Trivia